O mundo problemático de MayaCapitulo 4
by 9'-'Hana-chan'-'9
Summary: Capitulo 4 da minha hitória viajante


**Capitulo 4**

"_Todas as estações passam assim como as pessoas passam por nossas vidas, e assim como as estações sempre deixam lembranças, as pessoas sempre nos deixam marcas, boas ou ruins..."._

Qualquer dia que passamos juntos foi bom, e agora eu vivo todos os meus dias como se eles fossem os últimos dias da minha vida... Nunca ninguém me fez tão feliz como o Ching está fazendo. Aquele lugar que eu tanto buscava... acho que eu finalmente encontrei o lugar dos meus sonhos, onde eu sabia que eu seria feliz e quando eu olho pela janela e vejo esse céu tão azul, essas folhas secas no chão... Nos já estamos no inverno agora... Para minha surpresa, no meu dia de folga, eu acordei e quando abri a janela vi a neve caindo suavemente, aquilo me trouxe lembranças da minha infância, eu desci correndo até a camada de neve... Ching ainda estava dormindo, eu deitei na neve e fiquei rindo lá, como uma criança de cinco anos fazendo anjos de neve e dando gargalhadas, enquanto estava lá, Ching acordou e quando não e viu dormindo correu até a janela e me viu lá rindo deitada na neve, enquanto ele descia ao meu encontro, eu fui até o balanço sentei-me e balançando forte fechei os olhos, aquele foi o dia em que eu me senti mais livre na minha vida. Ching ficou parado por algum tempo me observando, mas eu não o vi... Ele estava com lagrimas nos olhos mas eu não pude enxugar já que nem notei a presença dele... ele caminhou até o balanço sem que eu percebe-se, me parou e me segurou dando um beijo. Eu fiquei ali assustada, mas aquele beijo, aquele beijo mudou tudo, todas as lembranças que eu tinha bloqueado voltaram, aquele era o beijo molhado do Shou, ninguém poderia me enganar, eu fiquei feliz opor lembrar e percebi que o Ching era na verdade o Shou, me senti tão envergonhada por não ter me lembrado dele que o segurei forte e nos ficamos ali abraçados por algum tempo, eu já estava chorando a muito tempo... Mas as minhas lagrimas eram de pura alegria, eu nunca tinha sido tão alegre, nos passamos o resto do dia juntos, e no dia seguinte todos já sabiam que eu tinha lembrado do Shou, as noticias correm rápido (risos) Porém, havia uma coisa que eu não entendia, o por que dele ter acabado comigo aquele dia...Então naquela tarde eu resolvi conversar com ele, ele estava na cama sentado lendo uns documentos, eu então sentei no colo dele e perguntei:

Por que... Por que naquele dia você terminou comigo?

é uma longa historia, você sabe que eu descobri a verdade, você sabe que a Kay me contou tudo... Por que você fingi que não sabe?

Kay? O que ela tem haver com isso?

Não se faça de lerda... Foi ela que me contou que você me traiu...

O que? Não é nada disso, eu não te trai! Ela estava mentindo!

De qualquer forma isso não importa, por que a minha razão de continuar vivendo é você...

Aquela vaca! Ela mentiu para mim, ela me disse que você que não queria mais nada comigo!

Ela disse isso? Ela nos enganou...

Ah que ódio, aquela vagabunda, ela me deixou longe de você por todo esse tempo...

Com certeza, mas lembre-se você nem eu precisamos nos vingar dela, aqui se faz aqui se paga... ela está infeliz enquanto nos estamos juntos e felizes...

Isso é sorri beijando Shou

Sabe Shou... Eu tenho pensado muito e cheguei a conclusão de que eu nunca deixei de te amar, mesmo tendo bloqueado você da minha vida...

Senti saudades meu amor... Você é inesquecível... Eu nunca poderia viver sem você...

Aquele dia nos sentamos no telhado e ficamos olhando a lua tão grande e vermelha enquanto comíamos brigadeiro quente na colher... Tudo tem mais cor agora... Tudo é mais feliz do que já era, estamos sempre nos superando no quesito felicidade e paixão... sabe, a kay ela nunca mais falou comigo e eu também não quero mais falar com ela... mas eu ainda me sentia com uma certa mágoa a respeito da atitude dela, essa magoa só poderia ser tirada se eu conversasse com ela, por isso marquei um encontro com ela em uma sorveteria e fui sem contar ao Shou... Quando cheguei lá, vi ela já sentada em um banco, assustei-me, ela nunca esteve tão acabada, parecia estar velha, amargurada e triste, ela olhou para mim sorrindo, ela ainda não tinha percebido que eu já sabia de tudo. Eu não retribui o sorriso, mantive-me séria olhando para ela, coloquei minha bolsa no banco, sentei-me e após suspirar despejei toda a minha magoa, ela começou a mostrar as unhas quando percebeu que eu já sabia de tudo, a feição dela mudou completamente, eu estava enojada com a atitude dela... Quando eu acabei de falar com ela, ela simplesmente virou para mim rindo e disse:

Vocês são muito idiotas sabia?

Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de idiota, sua vaca! Você acabou com a minha vida.

Que bom, eu não agüentava mais ver vocês juntos enquanto eu estava sozinha, eu não agüentava mais ver vocês sendo felizes, eu precisava acabar com aquilo...

Vagabunda! Invejosa dos infernos!

Calminha... As coisas já se resolveram para você não é? E eu como eu fiquei? Eu vou continuar infernizando a sua vida... Cuidado garotinha besta...

tapa na cara

Ow, quem disse que você tem o direito de fazer isso arranha a cara da May

Vai embora daqui, some da minha vida!

Depois daquela conversa eu nunca mais a vi, e nem tive noticias. Ela me trouxe muita dor de cabeça já que aquele arranhão ficou marcado em mim por muito tempo e o Shou ficou desconfiado da minha historia de ter me arranhado em um galho de arvore. Não sei não, mas fiquei com medo daquela ultima frase dela... Ela disse que voltaria e eu estou com medo do que ela é capaz, seria inteligente eu contar pro Shou e ficar mais atenta. Eu estava num dilema, não sabia se contava ou não para o Shou o que estava acontecendo, então resolvi contar toda a historia daquele dia... Ele ficou meio chateado por eu não ter dito antes, mas nos combinamos que não acreditaríamos em mais nada que ninguém falasse, e ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Nós começamos a relaxar, saiamos todo o dia, cantávamos, dançávamos, até que um dia eu suspeitei de que eu poderia estar grávida, minha suposição foi comprovada quando eu fui ao médico. Naquele dia eu fiquei muito emocionada, meu sonho havia sido completado... Cheguei em casa e fui direto contar para o Shou, quando cheguei levei um susto, o Shou estava jogado no chão, eu comecei a chorar quando percebi que ele não estava respirando, chamei uma ambulância e fiquei tão mal que quase perdi o bebe, mas tudo deu certo no final e ele tinha tido um ataque cardíaco devia a alguma mudança psicológica... Mudança psicológica que me traria probemas, mas até então era um mistério para mim, algo tão obscuro que eu não conseguia fazer idéia do que poderia ter acontecido para ele ter um ataque tão grave, durante muito tempo eu fiquei me remoendo mas não tinha coragem de perguntar a ele já que com certeza traria lembranças e agora eu o tratava com todos os cuidados possíveis. O nosso filho nasceria daqui a um mês. Mas ele desde o ataque estava estranho, não parecia ser o Shou de antes. Parecia estar transtornado, perturbado, alguma coisa o afligia por dentro então eu tive que o fazer dizer de qualquer modo, tendenciosamente esperei aquela manhã onde ele parecia menos perturbado e o perguntei de modo rápido o que havia acontecido que tinha o perturbado a ponto de fazê-lo passar mal do coração, para minha surpresa, ele não pareceu mal, na verdade pareceu até menos perturbado. Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, segurou minhas mãos e por alguns segundos continuamos ali estáticos como pedras, a diferença é que pelo olhar dele eu sabia que não era boa coisa, lagrimas começaram a brotar dos meus olhos e sem motivo eu comecei a sentir meu peito apertar, o ar parecia estar parando e aquelas lágrimas teimavam em escorrer até chegarem ao meu queixo. Shou me abraçou e disse ao pé do meu ouvido um amargo "te amo" convertido pelos seus soluços de alguém que queria chorar mais não conseguia, após isso eu estava em prantos, me assustava o que poderia estar acontecendo... Por que ninguém me contava nada? Por que só eu parecia não saber daquela noticia que tanto apavorava as pessoas a minha volta? Talvez por que eu ficaria mais transtornada que as próprias.


End file.
